VICEVERSA
by Dominique Mont
Summary: Historia de contrarios donde la cazadora y el panadero cambian lugares, amigas, hermanos o hermanas, drama, romance, acción y emoción asegurados.- Esta historia participa en el Foro el Diente de León, reto propuesto por katnisspeetax100pre


DISCLAIMER: Los Juegos del Hambre así como sus personajes únicamente le pertenecen a la genial _Suzanne Collins._

Y después de mil años, aquí traigo el primer capítulo del reto propuesto por **katnisspeetax100pre**** en el Foro "El Diente de León", las especificaciones fueron las siguientes:**

**Personajes: **principales kat y peeta, y de ahi toditos

**Rated.** all

**Género:** el de la saga ( sorry pero para mi es drama pero no se para otras personas)

**Especificaciones: **bueno un fanfic donde peeta sea katniis y katniis sea peeta tal y cual en el libro solo que cambien la personalidad y las historia de la pareja que kat sea la enamorada y la buenas de palabra y peeta sea el luchador, el sinsajo, que q no sepa como demostrar sus sentomiento insisto solo cambiar los papeles y obvio modificar cosa como prim o q kat tengas hermanas ahi si no me pongo exigente pero si se cambien las personalidades y si ya existe una historia asi x fis digame donde la encuentro y q al final quede igual de juntos y enamorados

**Restricciones: **ninguna

**Aclaraciones:**

En este Fic no aparecerá Prim, fue sustituida por Sinty (hipocorístico de Hyacinth=Jacinto)

Gale es la amiga de Peeta (investigué y el nombre Gale es aceptado también para mujer).

VICEVERSA

El sonido del aire pasando por las desvencijadas maderas me despierta, apenas amanece, tallo mis ojos, mientras me siento, volteo hacia la cama de Sinty, el no está supongo que otra vez ha tenido pesadillas, ha de estar en la destartalada mecedora, mimando a su ya mimado gato, no lo culpo, hoy es día de cosecha.

Me visto, calzo mi botas, por último, me cubro con la cazadora de papá, es temprano para que nuestro pequeño hogar hay cobrado vida ya, pero hoy es un día especial, quizá la suerte esté de mi lado y cenemos hoy todos juntos sobras, quizá no.

Tomo el queso que Sinty dejó para hoy, lo ha hecho con la leche de su cabra Lady, lo empaco en mi morral, tomo mi arco y me despido, voy caminando hacia la pradera que me llevará al límite del bosque.

Hoy no es la excepción, la cerca que prohíbe el paso al bosque no tiene electricidad, cruzo lo más rápido posible, los días de cosecha, llegan al distrito más agentes de la paz, no quiero que alguno me vea ya que ir al bosque es un delito.

Corro lo más rápido posible, siento arder mis pulmones luego sonrío, casi nunca lo hago, solo en el bosque; disminuyo el paso, me voy acercando al lugar donde me encontraré con Gale, ella es mi compañera de caza desde hace tres años cuando la encontré mientras husmeaba una de sus trampas, sucede que su padre murió en el mismo accidente de la mina que el mío y como yo tuvo que ser la proveedora de su familia.

Llego al punto de reunión, ella está sentada sobre una gran piedra saliente, la veo ahí tan apacible, tan parecida a mí, que podríamos pasar por primos o parientes lejanos, ella tiene mi misma edad, el mismo cabello rubio y ojos azules que nos distingue de los otros habitantes de la Veta, tan distinto a mi madre con su cabello oscuro, ojos grises y piel olivácea, igual que Sinty.

-¡Hey Gale!, ¿has comenzado el festín sin mí?

Gale voltea y me devuelve la sonrisa, se levanta y se abalanza hacia mí, creo que lo cosecha la ha puesto sentimental, me incomodan los abrazos y las muestras de afecto, así que le doy me mi mejor versión de un casi abrazo.

-Y el menú para el desayuno del día de hoy ¿es?

Ella ríe libremente, me sorprende, me cuenta que hoy en la mañana ha obtenido a cambio de una ardilla dos bollos de cereales de parte de la panadera, al parecer la mujer se encontraba sentimental por ser la cosecha, ella comparte los bollos y yo le comparto el queso de Sinty.

-Ya sabes-dice ella- podríamos hacerlo, huir al bosque, alejarnos de todos.

-Sabes que no podría dejar a Sinty y a mi madre-le contesto.

-Podríamos llevarlos, también a mi madre y a mis hermanos, Peeta, podríamos hacerlo, vivir en el bosque, cazar, podríamos lograrlo.

-Sinty no sobreviviría en el bosque, lo más probable es que no pudiéramos volver a comer carne si ve como cazamos.

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo, hacemos recolección, cazamos algunas ardillas, debemos dejar provisiones.

Llegamos al final del bosque, ella me detiene antes de cruzar la cerca.

-Peeta, que la suerte este siempre de tu lado.

-Claro Gale, que la suerte este siempre de tu lado también.

Le doy un último vistazo antes de dirigirme a casa, debo alistarme lo antes posible.

Para cuando llego, mi madre ya tiene mi ropa lista, no es más que una camisa y un pantalón, es raro que lo haya hecho ya que no tenemos una relación cercana desde la muerte de papa lo que quiere decir que la mayor parte del tiempo actuamos como conocidos cordiales, así que me sorprende que se haya tomado la molestia de preparar mi atuendo.

Cuando Sinty y yo estamos listos nos encaminamos a la plaza, cada familia de la Veta tiene tributos que ofrecer al Capitolio, a lo lejos veo a Gale con un vestido azul que hace juego con sus ojos, ella parece sentir mi mirada ya que echa un vistazo y sonríe.

Sinty tiembla un poco, hago una excepción, siempre las hago con él, le doy un abrazo.

-Tranquilo, hoy por la noche cenaremos la ardilla que cacé hoy y también comeremos fresas de postre, mamá hará una sopa con las raíces y no tendrás que preocuparte más en un año, no más pesadillas, ¿vale?

El asiente, encuentra un lugar con los niños de su edad, yo me dirijo y tomo el mío, veo la parafernalia traída del Capitolio, mientras un tambaleante Haymitch se posiciona en su lugar; Effie Trinket con su cabello rosado se encuentra en su posición atrás del micrófono y entre las dos urnas, no nos hace esperar por su voz chillona.

-Bienvenidos habitantes del Distrito Doce, estamos aquí reunidos para escoger a los Tributos que los representarán en los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, y como siempre primero las damas, Katniss Everdeen.

Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de pensar que no sea Gale, cuando escucho su nombre, y lo reconozco, claro que se quien es, ¡cualquiera menos ella!

La veo avanzar, cabello oscuro, piel aceitunada, ojos grises, trata de caminar con aplomo pero en sus ojos alcanzo a atisbar un poco del temor que veo en los ojos de mis presas. Ella no parece la hija de un comerciante, pero lo es, se que tiene dos hermanas mayores, una ya ha pasado la edad de la cosecha, pero aunque una pueda ofrecerse voluntaria es de entenderse que durante la cosecha el amor fraternal tiene sus límites.

Ella llega al estrado mientras siento una lanza atravesar mi corazón, ya nunca tendré la oportunidad de agradecerle.

-Señorita Everdeen es un gusto tenerte como tributo y ahora el turno de los varones, Hyacinth Mellark.

Tardo unos segundos en reponerme, mientras veo como Sinty va avanzando poco a poco, el no irá, no lo permitiré, corro detrás de él mientras grito:

-Me ofrezco voluntario como Tributo.

Como decía, solo hago excepciones por Sinty, el amor fraternal no tiene límites cuando se trata de él, yo lo he cuidado y alimentado, he sido su padre y no voy a verlo morir en la arena.

Effie Trinket se ve bastente emocionada, mientras me pregunta mi nombre.

-Peeta Mellark

-Oh son hermanos, claro Peeta Mellark no querías que tu hermanito te robara la gloria.

No contesto, después de escuchar el Tratado de la Traición es momento de estrechar la mano del otro tributo y siento su mano suave y cálida, nuestros ojos se encuentran, parecen sonreír, mientras un ligero sonrojo colorea sus mejillas, ha de estar nerviosa, supongo, sin embargo todo parece pasar como una película ante mis ojos, el hambre después de la muerte de papá, la depresión de mamá, las mejillas famélica de Sinty, la lluvia, el manzano, la desesperanza, la panadería, el panadero corriéndome, la niña de dos trenzas espiando lo ocurrido, los gritos, sus ojos con lagrimas, su mejilla roja, ella tirando la parte quemada del pan a los cerdos, luego tirándolos a mis pies, ella mirándome en la escuela el día siguiente, yo rehuyendo su mirada y encontrando un diente de león a mis pies, los recuerdos de mi padre y la esperanza de saber cómo íbamos a sobrevivir.

El momento de las despedidas llega y para mi sorpresa la primera persona en llegar es, la mujer del panadero, no dice mucho, solo me da un abrazo y una bolsa con galletas glaseadas, de esas a las Sinty soñaba con probar alguna vez. Luego llega Magnus, un compañero de la escuela con el que me sentaba a comer el almuerzo, nunca decíamos mucho, pero supongo que si éramos amigos, me da un broche con un sinsajo, me dice que fue de un tío suyo que también fue tributo, yo intento rechazarlo pero él insiste que conmigo es su mejor destino.

Finalmente llegan Gale y mi familia, Gale me dice que puedo lograrlo, Sinty me hace prometerle que regresaré y mi madre, me tomo un momento para hablar con ella, la sujeto con firmeza por los hombros y le digo duramente que ahora es su turno de cuidar de Sinty, ella llora y asiente.

Después todo pasa rápidamente, el embarque al tren que nos llevará al capitolio, la asignación de mi camarote, la soledad.

No sé qué voy a hacer ahora, está claro que tengo que volver a casa pero todavía tengo una deuda con ella, como están las cosas, lo mejor será no tener mucho contacto entre nosotros, es lo mejor, a demás que no tengo por qué tener que ver con su fin en la arena, pero como está el panorama, la suerte no me ha acompañado mucho el día de hoy.

Hola, espero les haya gustado.

**katnisspeetax100pre****: perdón por tardarme tanto, espero haya cumplido aunque sea un poquito tus expectativas, fíjate que quería hacer el capítulo más largo pero el archivo se dañó así que decidí publicarlo hasta donde lo llevo para no perder el archivo, prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo.**

**Saludos a todos ****J**


End file.
